sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
(Free Join) Sometimes you Gotta Purge
The yearly purge is finally here and this time as always expect some bloodshed. Will you kill for the heck of it or will you kill to survive. The choice is yours. Rules * no extreme cursing (such as F*ck.) Particiapantts Vito, Yael RedRush3999 XxDuskstarxX Characters Heroes * Hugh the Wolf (vitom) * Lucifer the hedgehog () * Yael the Goat (SgtYael) * Kendra (SgtYael) Neutral Rush (RedRush3999) Raven the Panther (Dusk) Liam Monteiro (Alexneushoorn) Blade Eastwood (Alexneushoorn) Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog - O.O.C (RedRush3999) Villains Acid the dog (vitom) * Kid Grief.(Jaredthefox92) * Ace the cat (Vitom) The Roleplay "The annual purge has begun 12 hours of anarchy and no law to shut the anarchists up. Good luck surviving." A voice said through all forms of electronics. Hugh and Lucifer were up on a mountain looking over the purge. "Fer we gotta go before someone finds us so for once we gotta go purging." Hugh said. in another area Acid looked over his plan to become president. Acid suddenly looked at Grief wondering what he was doing here. "Look don't get in my way okay." "You're not my daddy!" The boy replied. "But I am older and probably more mature." Acid snapped. "Well I'm stronger than you." The boy said as he stuck out his tongue. "Oh really." Acid said as he put on an eye agamotto. (I should mention Acid was taught ancient sorcery along with Hugh) "Yeah, really!" Grief said as he started to grow bigger. "Actually now I think you can be a valuable asset to my plan." Acid said extending his hand for a handshake. "Uhh, okay" Grief said as he stuck out his bigger hand than Acid's Meanwhile Hugh and Lucifer are running through the city killing or crippling a person every now and then for defense until stopping in front of the white house. "Shit. those two are here." Acid said looking at Hugh and Lucifer from a distance. Grief could easily be seen as a giant who wasn't just tall, but all around wider and bigger proportionatly for a Mobian. "Hm your size gives me an idea. You could provide a distraction then I can sneak into the white house then threaten the to kill president's wife to make him resign and give the job to me." Acid said. Meanwhile at a forest nearby, Rush was finishing up a fight with 5 mobian wolves. And thanks to using his ki, it was a pretty easy fight. "Well, you guys messed up." He then decided to spare their lives as he walked away. Well, until one of them tried to perform a sneak attack by stabbing him with a knife, that is. Sensing the person's movement, Rush dodges the incoming attack and grabs the person's arm and twists it to the point . "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the person screams in agony and there was blood gushing from his body. Rush then just slices his head off using a lightning sword. "Well now you're dead." He then whistles as he walks away from the scene... "Why can't I just lift the rooftop off the building and just grab the president?" The gigantic fox boy asked. "Hm that's quite a good idea. But we still need him to sign this document to make him hand over the presidency to me. Face it I already last purge held the vice president hostage to get this document. So do it." Acid said. Suddenly Acid noticed Rush. "Heh this is gonna be fun my first victim of the night." He seemed unaware Hugh and Lucifer were behind him ready to strike. "Shouldn't we be ignoring those guys and getting to the president's office?" Grief questioned. "Yeah probably. You go kidnap the prez while I deal those two obstacles." Acid said as used the eye of Agamoto to rewind Hugh and Lucifer to the abandoned compound they began on. "Okidoki!" The giant kid now said as he grow even more giant and stomped off towards the president's building. Acid suddenly got on his phone and called the guy who helped him make the plan: Ace. "Ayy Ace remember the plane we will once I become prez tonight. I will announce the first weekly purge tomorrow and for it to begin the following day." Acid said. "Roger that." Ace said grinning. As Grief moved away his gigantic sneakers would make low booms and thuds and anywhere around him the ground would shake. "Bring him over here Grief." Acid said as he gestured to the compound. 'The era of Acid will begin Tonight!" Acid said laughing. "Crap that asshole might actually become president tonight." Hugh said. Yael had just come into town, not knowing anything about the purge. Suddenly a bullet was heading Yaels way and was about to hit her. Noticing the bullet she quickly pulled out a piece of metal from her hammerspace and used it as a bullet shield. "Well that's not very nice..." Yael said. Hugh and Lucifer walked behind Yael. "Whew you almost got killed. Whats worse is that is was on Purge night." Hugh said. Grief was too busy stomping towards the president's office to notice everyone else. "Purge night?" Yael asked Rush decided to walk around the city. ''"Rush, you have to be careful here. If you end up needing my power, you know what will happen..." ''Super said mentally in his head via mental link.'' "Well aware of that, thanks..." Rush replied back mentally. as he kept walking, staying on guard for any attackers... Loud booms and thuds would be heard by anyone as a gigantic kid Grief was stomping through the streets towards the president's office. "What in the world is that noise?" said Yael "......?" Rush also heard the noise and looked behind him to see Grief. "Huh. That's a first...." Yael looked behind her as well and jumped "What the hell is that?!" she screamed. "That, my friend is Grief....." Rush said with a bored expression. "Your friend? Well does he mean any harm..." she said while slowly pulling out a large easel "Probably. He's not my friend." "So what exactly is he doing here?" she ask while putting said easel away "He might be working with Acid to kidnap the president." Hugh said. She then quickly pulled out the easel. "Not on my watch." she then ran towards Grief Kendra had then come to town seeing Yael was there as well. Grief doesn't notice them she he advances down the street. Acid saw the whole thing. That idiotic goat is probably gonna screw up my plan." Acid said as he phoned up Ace. "Ace your in." Ace suddenly struck Yael from behind. "Man this is gonna be fun." Ace said as he attempted to go in for the kill only for his knife to be kicked away by Hugh. Grief continued to advance unaware of the goat or the others around him. Ace quickly grabbed the knife and stabbed Hugh in the knee. Kendra then dive kicked at Ace "Don't even think about it ya lil shit" (that word is allowed right?) Yael was still conscious and got back up, but slower. Meanwhile the giant evil nine year old approaches the grounds of the white house and merely steps over the fence. Meanwhile, Rush mentally came up with a plan in order to stop Grief, even if it means temporarily. Luckily, he had a Time Stone with him as he shouted......."Chronos Freeze!" Time may have seemed to slow down to the others. Grief starts to slow down as he slowly lifts up his back leg while stepping over the fence. Meanwhile, Rush uses his ki in order to fly over to the White House. He knew where the Oval Office was so he got in there with ease. He then used Chronos Freeze to revert time back to normal around the president and the people in the White House. "You guys should listen to me right now if you want to still be alive." Kendra knowing what's going on tried breaking free of the time slowing magic, but to no avail. (Just so you know Kendra is a fourth wall breaker.) Grief is still moving reeeeeeeeaaaaaally sloooooooww. "Great their gonna ruin my plan. No matter though. Grief I need you to kidnap the prez then collapse the roof on that stupid hedgehog." Acid said. "And why should I listen to you." The president said with his eyes crossed (Yep he is a parody of Trump the only difference he is more retarded) (You mean Obama.) "There's a giant fox planning to kidnap you and kill the others here. Do you want to die?" Rush said with a bored expression. Kendra had finally broke the magic and went into the white house with Rush. "What say that again." The president said. "I need to start a healthcare program that can cause the government to go bankrupt) (Okay, knock it off. Obama has done far more damage than Trump has done thus far.) (Fine) Obviously annoyed, Rush just sighs and knocks him out. He then just teleports the people out with a snap of his fingers. (Is Grief still in slowdown stasis?) (Nope....) There was a loud booming thud outside the office as a gigantic purple sneaker was seen stomping unto the front lawn outside the window. Rush, along with the other people, could be seen at a nearby beach. "Phew......." (Gee, thanks for making my character pointless. >_> ) (The whole incident changed Grief has a point now) "Grief The president is at a nearby beach go kidnap him there." "Which way is that?" "East." Acid said Ace suddenly teleported to the nearby beach and killed the first lady. Grief turns and stomps towards the beach. Yael then yelled to Grief "Stop!" Grief's gigantic foxy ears twitch an he turns his head. "Huh?" "Heh heh......" Rush started to smirk at Acid and Grief as he closes his eyes to concentrate on something, possibly raising his ki..... Raven sat under a palm tree, about a quarter mile away from the beach. She casually watched as a slaughter was about to take place. In fact, she looked rather bored as she flipped through a random magazine. Rush then just walked away for no reason...... Meanwhile, the Monteiro Bros., Liam and Blade were fighting a motorcycle club. Blade fired his Pump Shotgun at the motorheads while Liam ripped them to shreds with his Uzi. 'Darn, things are getting serious now.' Liam said. Blade nodded in agreement. 'It's best to look for a hideout for the next 12 hours.' He said. Liam nodded and he and Blade got onto a motorcycle and drove off. Rush surprisingly ended up where Raven was, and went to sleep. Raven folded her magazine up, and glanced at Rush. Slowly, she got up, leaving her magazine on the ground. She tiptoed away for a few yards, which then turned into a sprint. After a few minutes, she stopped in the middle of an abandoned road. She glanced around hesitantly. Her hand went to her M9, which was strapped to her thigh. She didn't make an effort to loosen it, and simply glanced around. 40 minutes later.... Rush woke up and got out a Pokeball. Hugh stared in shock at the sight of Raven. Hugh quickly ran to her. "Hey it's been a long time." Hugh said. Grief continued to stomp towards the beach, all the while having his gigantic tail swing and hit buildings and leaving large holes and crushing cars beneath his gigantic sneakers. Raven looked over to Hugh. "Wait a second.." She muttered. "I remember you." Her hand went away from her gun. "High school, yeah?" She looked really different. "It's me Hugh." Hugh replied. "Never mind that, you see the retard with Grief?" Rush then contacts ''someone on his iPhone 4000. "Hey, dad!" Yael then climbed up onto grief, trying to hold on. "Don't you realize what your doing is wrong?" she yelled "Grief it's the right time to kidnap the prez." Acid said. Rush then continued to talk to his dad about the whole purge thing.... "Oh, right." Grief said as he stomped unto the beach. Yael was just halfway up Grief "Please stop!" she yelled "Why should I?" The giant fox child said as he looked down. "It's not the right thing to do. Don't you realize that?" she responded "No? I don't care about humans." He replied. "Well what if that was a Mobian? Would you say the same thing?" she said angerly Komerl then appeared to Raven using Instant Transmission. "Maybe, I dunno." The giant said as he shrugged. "What would your parents think of you right now?" she said in a motherly tone. "My mom's dead, and dad's busy fighting in the war." He replied. "And if your mom was alive, then how would she react to seeing you now?" she said "I don't know!" The child said while rather annoyed. Liam and Blade drove around and saw Raven talking to Hugh. Blade stopped the bike. Blade: Hey, is everything okay here? Raven glanced over at the motorbike after nodding to Hugh. She looked away for a second, and spotted the Instant Transmission. She jumped back a little bit, staring at it with her eyes widened. "I'm pretty sure she'd be disappointed in you. Please stop this. That man has done nothing wrong to you." Yael said calmly "Actually this was my idea and this is a phase in my plan to become president. You really gotta agree 'President Acid' sounds nice. First Payne tech then America." Acid said. "Wait, what do I get?" Grief asks Acid. "How does being my second in command sound." Acid said. "That sounds boring, what else can you give me?" Grief asks "How bout being my vice-president, or your own state." Acid suggeste. "I want Texas, Tennesee, and Georgia." He responded with. "Then it'd be done." Acid said. "Okidoki!" Grief then continues to go towards the beach. "Heh you stupid goat bet you'll say he sold out. Well he didn't, he bought in." Acid said. "Well Grief the president isn't going to kidnap himself." Acid said. "Oh, right." Grief then stomps towards the president. Hugh suddenly stared at the Instant transmission only for when he looked away to see Grief stomping to the president. "Guys we got a problem." Hugh said pointing to Grief. I "Oh dear." Raven muttered. She drew her M9 and started sprinting towards Grief. Quickly, she loaded her fun and cocked a bullet into place. In a mere few minutes, she could see Grief's giant foot ahead of her. Pouring on the speed, she started to keep up with Grief, trying to get in front of him. "Oi!" She called up. "What just do you think you're doing?!" "I'm kiddnapping the president." Grief said as he took a massive step. Liam and Blade ran over to Grief as well. Blade had his Rocket Launcher equipped. Blade: Why would you do that?! "Again this is my idea. Only phase three in my plan to become president. Once he kidnaps the prez all I need is for the president to sign a document that transfers presidency to me." Acid said laughing. Hugh ran to Grief and got out an AK-47. "If there was a god you would want to say your prayer." Hugh said as he started firing bullets at Grief. Blade then proceeded to fire a rocket into Grief's right eye. After he appeared via Instant Transmission, Komerl growled and ran at what seemed like an abnormal speed and kicked Grief with a huge amount of force. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Being bigger than an apartment building, Komerl's kick would do nothing as it would be like kicking a brick wall. He would more than likely be hurting himself with the kick instead. Meanwhile, the Automat Kalashinikov rounds would do little to the giant as they harmlessly bounced off his body upon impact. However, Grief's ears perked up and he put his arm up instinctly to cover up his eyes and closed them as the rocket impacted his arm causing him to get a sting and a small burn. "Ouch!" Raven, as she tried to keep up with Grief, tried to think of something. Finally, she had it. When he had a foot planted, she scrambled on top of it. She then proceeded to climb up his leg, up his chest, and finally rest on his shoulder. She panted like crazy. Using her claws, she dug them into his shoulder, so she wouldn't fall off. Komerl then turned his powers on, since a non-powered kick wasn't enough.... The same results would happen to Komerl, he simply just could not match Grief's increased size, mass, and strength physically. "My turn!" Grief said a she turned and swung his massive tail at them, however he would miss Raven as she was on his shoulder when he swung. Although, she would have to hold on while he moved. Suddenly Hugh sent his adamantium claws out and dug them deep into Griefs leg. Hugh attempted to climb only to be knocked off by a Hadouken from Acid. "Your Next." Acid said pointing at Raven. Raven had to dig her claws in deeper, just to hold on. She nearly slipped off as he moved. When she happened to look up and see Acid, her eyes widened. She sheathed her claws and started running across Grief's shoulder. She started climbing his neck, trying not to let him detect any movement on him. Finally, she reached the top of his head, and unsheathed her claws again. She dug them into Grief's head, latching onto it so she wouldn't fall. Hugh's eyes gone red. He ran to Acid and dug his claws into his bag. Suddenly he climbed Grief and got on top of his head. He glared at Raven. "Bout time I got some payback." Hugh said. But this was not Hugh. The bad wolf was back. Raven was kneeling, her claws dug into Grief's head. She stared at Hugh, perplexed. "Are.. You alright?" She muttered. Slowly, she took one hand out of Grief's head, and put a hand over her katana. Yael just kinda stayed on Grief's shoulder. "Well I'm stuck up here. "Huh?" Grief said realizing he had passangers by his gigantic ears giving comparibly their tiny voices away. Raven froze. Slowly, she climbed a bit further towards one of his ears. "This.. Is.. Your conscience." She called down, making her voice sound off and mystical, like a wannabe fortuneteller. "I am a voice inside your brain that gives tips, comments, and suggestions about your actions..." "My concious is a woman?" Grief asked outloud. "Of course I am! Because I'm giving comments about your lifestyle! All women love to do that!" She shrieked. "Now shut up and let me commentate!" Raven called down. The bad wolf grabbed hold of one of Ravens legs and pulled her down. He quickly gone for digging his claws into Ravens stomach. Hugh quickly telepathically contacted Raven in the Conscience. "Looks like the bad wolf's back and he's angry." Raven yelped as she was pulled down. She attempted to kick whatever was controlling Hugh off of her, and scrambled to her feet. She backed away slowly, and unsheathed her katana. "Yeah. No kidding, Hugh!" She muttered quietly. "Now I have.. Holes in my stomach." Raven added, wincing as the pain started to set in. "......." Komerl could be seen teleporting to Hugh (or the 'bad wolf') and knocking him out with a chop to the neck. Raven took a step back, and stared. She lowered her katana a bit. After staring a while at the knocked out body of Hugh, she glanced after to Komerl. "Hi." She muttered, still a bit wide eyed. "Heyo!" Komerl says with a friendly smile with a Captain Falcon type salute. 'Liam, you can fly. Get me me up to this giant's nose.' Blade said. Liam nodded and he did what Blade said. Once the brothers were up on the giant's nose, Blade got out his machine gun and sprayed his right eye with it. Before they could get there Grief spotted them and blew at them to knock them away. (No auto-hitting.) Without a single word, Komerl used Instant Transmission to go to Rush's location. "Hey, Rush. Next time come up with a better plan...." Komerl says walking up to Rush and facepalming. "Sorry, dad....." Rush replies with a sheepish smile on his face while blushing a little. Raven went back over to Grief's ear. "Hello. This is your conscience again. How are you doing?" She called, cursing at herself momentarily for no effort of originality. She sheathed her katana. "Still trying to find the president." He replied "Grief that person talking to is not your Conscience." Acid said. "The president is only a 12 feet west from you." "That's the bad guy Grief. Don't listen to him. He wants to hurt a lot of people!" Yael said "Why must you kill my fun?" Acid sarcastically asked. Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Purge